Artificial bait or fishing lures have been used to catch fish for a long period and made from a wide variety of materials, colors, sizes, and styles. Lures are used to attract fish and convince them to bite into the attached hook. The primary purpose of fishing with a lure is to imitate as best as possible the movements of a fish's natural prey. Consequently, there is an enormous variety in the materials, colors, and shapes of fishing lures, each suited for a particular scenario, or fish. There is no such thing as “the best” lure and color combination to use, so it is good to get a variety and see what works best for the user and the fish that the user is trying to catch.
There have been a number of solutions provided for an effective composite lure for attracting fish by different means forming part of the composite lure and few of them have been discussed below:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,209 A discloses a fish attractor in the form of a bottom dwelling or floating but anchored light including, optionally, a surface which provides for scintillating light effect as the device floats or moves in response to the waves. Optionally, the invention includes a fish, bait or scent dispenser for gradually dispensing a fish attracting chemical into the waters surrounding the light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,374 A relates to a bioluminescent simulator for use as an underwater attractant for aquatic creatures, such as fish and crab, is in the form of a power supply, monostable multi-vibrator, and a green light-emitting diode, all potted in a clear acrylic epoxy potting material with an on/off power supply switch constituting a pair of spaced-apart conductive lugs extending out of the potted housing. The housing is waterproof and the lugs permit power to be supplied from the power supply to the light source when a conductive switching bar is slipped over the lugs and tightened them. The switching bar has on tie-on rings on the opposite ends to permit the simulator to be tied to a fishing line, crab pot, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,170 B1 describes a device for attracting and/or repelling fish comprising an array of visible light emitting diodes encased in a water resistant, protective housing which is substantially transparent to the visible light emitted by the diodes. In one preferred embodiment, a cylindrical housing containing the diode array is attached to a float, on the upper surface of which is provided a photovoltaic module which charges a battery located in a lower portion of the housing. In other preferred embodiments, the device is adapted to be submerged below the surface of a body of water and is connected to a remote power supply. The device is preferably used to attract fish, with the diodes emitting visible light in the green, blue and violet regions of the visible spectrum.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,368 B2 describes an apparatus for attracting fish, including a light source for emitting a green light. The light source is disposed within an enclosure which is removably attached to a rigid structure at a predetermined distance above a water surface and includes a diffuser capable of passing the emitted light there through. The light source is electrically connected to a power source capable of supplying 120 volts AC. A Control switch disposed intermediate the light source and the power source selectively controls supply and termination of the voltage to the light source. The emitted light penetrates the diffuser and the water surface and is transmitted to a predetermined distance below the surface of water.
The aforesaid documents and other similar solutions may strive to provide a fish lure device; however, they still have a number of limitations and shortcomings such as, but not limited to, incapable to create a bait chain via a green spectrum. Further, the use of vented screen caps at the opening of the container for the water streaming are not included in the prior art. The above mentioned prior arts can only perform certain aspects say for example, provides a fish luring device having a tackle box or a container. In general, these methods involve intercepting the stream of water with a bait, but without any screening of the bait.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the prior art to have an improved fish luring device with a fish attracting light spectrum, and a screened cap at the opening of the container, primarily used to create a bait chain, which provides the movement of the bait with the stream of water, and which procures an easy arrangement to attract a fish by the illumination means, therefore overcome the aforesaid problem and shortcomings.